Moirai Sisters
Moirai sisters is 3 incarnation of Destiny. They are spinner of fate. Ex member of Universe office. Advisor to 9th Chaos Elder. Appearance Moirai `s sister are three old lady which dress in robe and completely blind. They each carry an item which is the spin wheel, the eye and the scissor. Their voice is very old and in eerie tone which send chill down people spine. Background During primodial time, Moirai sister exist and walk among with others in the Universe office. Back when Rea still a secretary. Back when lucinda still is Universe one favourite. Moirai Sister is one of the henchman doing their job as Spinner of fate. Elder one is call Clotho who spin the fate of the choosen, Lachesis the second who measure the life thread, Atropos the last who cut the thread of life. It was a peaceful time back then. Story After Lucinda starting to have doubt, he approach the sisters for future, The sister show him his life and destiny. Lucinda left. Drea, brother of Rea consult Moirai sister as well then he left the universe office. Beside this, Universe One and Moirai sister create Louis, the clockwork pupper together. After that, he become the Train conductor. At some point of the timeline, Moirai sister told destiny to Umbra and she went mad after that which result Umbra dying. After then, Moirai sister told Mikael whereabout of Anti and succesfully capture him but also tell Anti how to get out of the prison. Moirai sister also tell Conquer her destiny but Conquer in term has manage to conquer her destiny and went into hiding. Moirai sister also help "someone" collect soul by adjusting the fate of others. Beside this, they have miggle the affair of the Death. Death and the Ten judges result on other dying. They have also tell the lord of chaos how to find luncinda which result a leak of information where how to open 66th seal review. With collabration with scheherazade, they spin her destiny and help her to accomplish her training in reincarnation. With their control of fate, they have spin a utilmate cruel story into "a family" which result in complete madness. They have also spin five being destiny into one and also plot a death of one of the Universe Council. They also are the one who advise zues to give the pandora box to Pandora. Plotting and leading Sun goku eating his own companion to survive. They have give Odin the prophecy of his death which result Loki being outcast Universe One left the next day after meeting with Moirai sister. After Universe one left, Rea become the successor. Moirai sister in term side with the 9 Universe Elder and wish to overthrow Rea. Before it happen, Rea cast 3 of them out from the heaven. Before casting out of heaven, they have give prohecy that Universe office will fall in the hand of Rea which the elder is concern so much. Powers and Abilities Moirai sister is a non combatant deity but still very very powerful. They dont need to fight but in term they hold destiny of everyone. Spinner of Life - Clotho appear to be able to decide what happened to certain people. She can use the wheel to spin story into the person `s life '''Eye of All Seeing - '''Lachesis has one eye which sometime she share with her sister. With the eye, she can see the future, the past, the present. Then she decide who worthy and not worthy to continue. '''Scissor of End - '''Atropos the cruelest hold the scissor which end life after cutting the thread of life even undead die again. Relationships Universe One their relationship with Universe one is mysterious. Rea She is extreme dislike these three woman who manipulate rumor in the office Lucida As the chaos cycle leader, he invite them to join the powerful. Ramano Ramano dislike the three as they hold much higher prophecy power than him. Quotes *You will be the chosen One *You are indeed worthy *You will meet your end Creation Concept Character Created by Jona. All Copyright goes to its original designer. Please do give me comment. Trivia Category:Jona19992 Category:Females Category:Evil Category:Chaos Cycle Category:Chaotic